


Our First Time

by Thekingmakersdaughters



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekingmakersdaughters/pseuds/Thekingmakersdaughters
Summary: An interpretation of the wedding night of Richard and Anne in the sanctuary. I hope you like it. Leave a comment if you want with your opinion :)





	

After the private ceremony in the chapel of the sanctuary, Richard went into the bedroom that these weeks had been occupying Anne, where she was at that moment undressing and preparing for the consummation of the marriage. Now they were married, Richard did not expect to have to spend much time until he could officially announce as his wife before the court and take it to the place they call home.  
Upon entering the room, Richard saw that Anne was ready with her nightgown in front of a mirror brushing her hair. Her nervousness was understandable. She was not a virgin lady, in fact, her first marriage was brief but it was also a traumatic experience for her that could hardly forget. Or she thought that.  
Anne looked Richard through the mirror as he undressed while she was brushing her hair to not be immobile. When he finished, he approached his wife from behind, she dropped the brush and he began to caress her body over her nightgown for her empezase to relax. However, none of it got. Anne's body was rigid and her facial expression in the mirror was not exactly pleasure or comfort. As Richard touched her, her fears were taking possession of her mind, blocking any possible relax or interaction with her husband. She wasn’t worried about sex, because with Lancaster, she learned everything she thought she should have learned, not pleasure as never before really felt. Her biggest concern was not being able to please him, for in their day to day not be a good wife, not to satisfy their desires of any kind. She had felt what it was that your husband reproached that kind of things and certainly she did not want to live them again. At least her first marriage only dured a few months.  
Realizing it was useless to try to relax her in that way, Richard touched her chin and then her cheek and made Anne got in front of him to look at her.  
\- What happens Anne?  
Richard was not a man of many words, rather few and well prepared. The situation was not pleasant for either of the two but he was determined to change that.  
\- No-o-thing, it's nothing.  
It was difficult to Anne look at his eyes for much that she was trying. It was as if in his eyes he could see inside her, and all her fears and thoughts came to light. Of course she did not want that. Richard, on the other hand had heard the rumors about her first marriage, how was he with her and the relationship between them. He never asked if anything he had heard was true or not. He was too wise for that. However some of everything must be true by the way she react.  
\- Anne, I do not know how was your marriage with Lancaster but I'm not him. You've known me for many years and you know that there is no reason to fear me.  
\- Is not fear- she lied- it is that I'm not sure exactly what you expect from me about the privacy is concerned.  
Richard took her hand and without taking his eyes from hers, and took her to one side of the bed. He began to kiss her lips tenderly as undid the three vertical loops of her nightgown. Gradually he passed from her lips to her neck while he dropped to her feet the unbuttoned nightgown, then he continued with the shoulder and with one hand on the other side of the neck. He stopped and turned to stare her.  
\- What I expect from you in the privacy is that you are not afraid and enjoy without worrying about anything else.  
Said that, Richard lay back on the bed previously discarded carefully and delicately pushed Anne above him.  
Richard wanted that Anne lost the fear to touch him, to feel him, so he wanted that she had the control of the situation. At least apparently.  
She began stroking his bare chest with her fingertips as he directed his hips and settled into her.  
It was as if suddenly both felt a wave of heat and pleasure as they both moved. Richard let the hips of his wife to grab one of his hands with her fingers interlaced, and the other stroking her belly, her breasts, down to her neck and pull her to him and to kiss her lips that seemed hotter than ever .  
When Richard felt he was reaching peak of pleasure, he sat slightly, grabbed his wife and in one quick motion, laid her on the bed hugging her legs circling above his hip and began to accelerate his pace until finally he released a few moans of pleasure before retiring from his wife and stand beside her.  
This was totally a new experience for Anne. She had never savored before the pleasure in the conjugal bed. Yet at the moment of exhausted from the intimacy of the couple, Anne was indecisive about what she should do. Should she say something? Turn around and sleep? Maybe dressed again to hide her naked body?  
Before she did anything, Richard stepped forward as usual and handed the sheet over her so she would not be cold. They had finally been able to consummate their marriage, but it would take time and practice until they could have moments of pleasure without much discomfort for Anne. Minutes later, both slept without much effort, each on one side of the bed, facing away from each other.  
After a while, Richard woke up hearing a strange sound near him. Anne, was shivering and clutching the sheet. She was used to sleeping on a much larger bed, with better quality sheets and many blankets of skins of animals at her disposal, but they would not have anything like that in the sanctuary  
\- Anne - No answer more than the continuation of her shivering. He decided not to call her again, because nothing would get waking up her. Consequently, he approached everything he could to her and wrapped her arms, hoping the warmth of his body was enough to calm her cold. Before Richard falling asleep again, he felt how the tremors of his wife had calmed down and now she slept peacefully as the child she once was. Richard still not left her side to ensure she didn’t missed anything. It was not a gesture of love, but of affection and concern, which was a great start to their marriage.


End file.
